Kristen Stewart
thumb|350px Kristen Stewart ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Sie wurde im Raum Los Angeles geboren. Vater John Stewart ist als Fernsehproduzent beim Sender FOX TV tätig. Ihre Mutter Jules Mann-Stewart ist eine Drehbuch Abteilungsleiterin. Sie hat einen älteren Bruder Cameron und einen Adoptivbruder Taylor. Sie ging bis zur siebten Klasse zur Schule und machte weiter durch Briefverkehr, bis sie schlussendlich die High School vervollständigte. Karriere Ihre Schauspielkarriere begann als sie acht Jahre alt war, nachdem ein Agent sie bei einer Aufführung ihrer Grundschule an Weihnachten sah. Ihre erste Rolle war eine kleine Rolle ohne Text in dem Film''' "The Thirteenth Year". Dann bekam sie noch eine Rolle in '''"The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas". Kurz danach erschien sie in dem Film "The Safety of Objects" und "Panic Room". Für diese Performance erhielt sie eine Nominierung für den Young Artist Award. Auch für ihre Performance in "Cold Creek Manor" erhielt sie eine Nominierung für den Young Artist Award. Ihre erste richtige Rolle folgte in "Catch That Kid". Auch im Thriller "Undertow" war sie zu sehen, so wie in dem Film "Speak" aus dem Jahr 2004. 2005 erschien sie in dem Film "Zathura". Im folgenden Jahr spielte sie in "Fierce People". Nach diesem Film erhielt sie die Hauptrolle in "The Messengers". 2007 war sie in "In The Land Of Women" zu sehen, sowie in "Into The Wild". Danach hatte sie einen Cameo Auftritt in "Jumper" und trat in "What Just Happened" auf, der im Oktober 2008 veröffentlicht wurde. Auch in dem Film "The Cake Easters" war sie zu sehen. Als sie am Set von "Adventureland" war, stattete Catherine Hardwicke ihr einen Besuch ab, um zu testen, ob sie sich für die Hauptrolle ihres neuen Projekts''' "Twilight"' eignen würde. Sie bestand und "Twilight" wurde am '''21. November 2008' veröffentlicht. Später sie auch in den weiteren Filmen der Saga "The Twilight Saga: New Moon", "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse". 2009 'war sie in '"The Yellow Handkerchief" zu sehen und in "Welcome to the Rileys", der im Januar 2010 veröffentlicht wurde. 2010 spielte sie Joan Jett in "The Runaways". Am 18. November 2011 wurde "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" veröffentlicht, der mit "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2" im November 2012 veröffentlicht wurde. Am 1. Juni 2012 war sie als Schneewittchen in "Snow White and the Huntsman" zu sehen. Später als Mary Lou in "On The Road". Am 8. Dezember 2012 gab sie zu, dass sie in dem FIlm "Focus" zu sehen sein würde, dessen Filmarbeiten im April 2013 beginnen werden. Sie wird die Muse Delphi in "The Big Shoe" spielen. Liebesleben thumb|170px Als Kristen 2004 bei den Dreharbeiten für "Speak" auf Michael Angarano traf, verstanden sie sich auf Anhieb gut und freundeten sich an. Zwei Jahre später wurden sie dann ein Paar. Durch Kristens weiteren Erfolg begannen die Beiden eine Fernbeziehung, was die Bezeihung schlussendlich zu sehr beeinträchtigte. Sie trennten sich nach einer fast vierjährigen Beziehung im Mai 2009. thumb|left|170px Bei den Dreharbeiten für die Twilight Saga lernten sie Robert Pattinson kennen, der die männliche Hauptrolle und ihren Freund in dem Film spielt. Bald nach dem Kennenlernen wurde der Film Realität und die Beiden wurden ein Paar. Auf Grund eines Ausrutschers Kristens mit ihrem Ex Freund Michael Angarano trennten die Beiden sich kurzzeitig nach 3 Jahren im Juli 2012. Bald fanden die Beiden dann doch wieder zueinander, schon allein durch die Dreharbeiten für die Saga. Style thumb|170px Auf ihren ersten Filmpremieren, im zarten Alter von 13 Jahre, erschien Kristen Stewart gerne noch ganz leger in Jeans und T-Shirt, an den Füßen''' flache Ballerinas oder Biker - Boots'. thumb|left|170px Doch seitdem hat sich Kristen ganz schön gemausert. Als "Twilight"-Star sieht man sie nun neben Robert Pattinson in '''sexy Kleidchen und High-Heels' auf der Bühne. thumb|170px Bloß nicht zu süß und verspielt darf Kristens Look sein: Bei ihren Auftritten setzt sie auf kurze, asymmetrisch geschnittene Kleider mit graphischen Mustern, die aus dem Rahmen fallen. Auf Schmuck und auffällige Accessoires verzichtet sie und kombiniert ihr Outfit lieber mit schlichten Pumps oder Ankle-Boots.